1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a link and more particularly to a transverse link, bar or control arm having an elongated center section of a high strength metal and end brackets of a lower strength metal welded to the ends of the center section. The link is, as an example, interposed between a rear axle assembly and frame of a heavy duty truck for restricting lateral movement of the axle and thereby possibly subjecting the link to buckling torsion or twisting or torque depending on the loads and forces within the heavy duty truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The link, bar or control arm of the prior art is of generally tubular construction, with the tubular center section and tubular end brackets made from high strength material welded to the tubular center section, each end of the rod having tubular bushings supporting pins or anchors for connecting the link, as an example, on one end to the rear axle assembly of the heavy duty truck and on the other end to the frame of the truck to thereby restrict lateral movement of the axle assembly.
One of the links now in existence has the elongated tubular body or spacer interposed between a pair of tubular end brackets. The tubular body or spacer, as an example, is made from 1010 steel, while the pair of tubular end brackets, as an example, are made from AISI 1045 steel. A FEA analysis was performed on the current tube design which weighed 3.04 kg, without any bushings. The body or spacer had a wall thickness of 4.1 mm. The end brackets each had a thickness of 6.5 mm. The buckling load for the current tube is 22,426 pounds, with a safety factor of 1.12. The torsional stiffness of the current tube is 370 (N-m/deg). The torque to first yield is 617 (N-m).
In the past, when it was necessary to provide a heavy duty truck link or control arm for a different purpose or application, with the link having a different overall length than previously used, a plasma cutter is used to cut the length and it is necessary to obtain new tooling to do it all the time. This resulted in additional costs for the purchaser of having to provide new tooling as well as the time required to manufacture the new truck link.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a link, bar, control rod or stabilizer having an elongated body or spacer made of a high strength material, with end brackets in the form of metal stampings, made from a lower grade steel and secured to the ends of the spacer.
With the foregoing construction, when a link of a different length is required, it will permit a manufacturer to use the same set of dies or tooling for making the metal stampings forming the end brackets. The length of the spacer or body can vary depending on the use of the link of the heavy duty truck, as an example, serving as a transverse link to restrict lateral movement of the rear axle assembly where one end of the link is connected to the rear axle assembly while the other end is connected to the frame of the heavy duty truck. Thus, between links of different lengths, the end brackets or stampings remain the same as does the cross section of the spacer or body which can be varied in length. If the cross section of the spacer was a different roll section all that is required is to make a set of rolls, resulting in the same expandable link system.
This invention permits the use of high strength steel in the middle of the link, with the end brackets being made from metal stampings which have a hardness between 30 ksi up to 60 ksi. As a result, the manufacturer will not be required to pre-heat treat the end bracket or anneal it and then heat treat. The manufacturer can select the strength of the steel required for the spacer right away without any heat treatment taking place with the result that the manufacturer can weld the sheet metal stampings rated at 30 ksi to 60 ksi to the spacer and provide what the customer requires without going to any secondary heat treating process. With the foregoing process, it permits the manufacturer to use different metals for the spacer and the end fittings and thus to compliment each other.
Another feature of the present invention is that the configuration and cross section of the stampings or end brackets remain the same. The invention permits the expanding of a link, as an example, with the spacer being anywhere from ten (10) inches to fifty (50) inches with no additional tooling required. This has certain economic advantages in that it permits the customer to pay one time up front and then from then on, the customer is not required to pay anything for merely changing the length of the link or control arm. Essentially, it is a matter of material adjustment. The process or system employed is the same, the cost is the same, other than for the material. Thus, the customer will know exactly the cost up front. It will provide the customer with a very comfortable feeling of knowing up front cost for projecting future projects for use of the expandable link. As an example, the link can also be used to serve as a stabilizer connecting the cab of the truck to the frame. Thus, it forms a link between the cab and the frame. In addition, similar suspension links are required for connecting the pig or the rear housing of the truck to the frame in order to stabilize same. Thus, the link or the stabilizer can vary in length anywhere from ten inches to twenty-six inches or up to fifty inches in length, if required. The link, of different lengths, would have the same pair of end fittings, stampings or brackets, with the spacer or center body having a different length. The present invention offers to the truck industry a system of links that is adjustable and flexible.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a link for a heavy duty truck comprising an elongated U-shaped channel made from a high strength steel and having a pair of end portions, with the channel having a top wall, a pair of side walls and a pair of arcuate end surfaces, with the channel having a longitudinally extending axis spaced from the bottom and side walls of the channel; and a pair of end brackets for the channel, each end bracket made from a sheet metal stamping of a lower strength steel to provide a body of generally rectangular configuration at one end thereof which forms a receptacle for the corresponding end portion of the channel; and means for securing the end brackets to the channel.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a link of the aforementioned type wherein each end bracket has a pair of laterally spaced apart side walls connected by a top wall and a pair of aligned openings in the side walls thereof.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a link of the aforementioned type wherein the top wall of each end bracket includes a portion which engages the corresponding end portion of the channel and an inclined ramp interposed in the top wall between the front and rear portions thereof.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a link of the aforementioned type wherein the opposite edges of the side walls of each end bracket are provided with overlapping flanges which are secured together by welding the end brackets to the channel along the side and top walls of the end brackets.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a link of the aforementioned type wherein each end bracket has a pair of elongated slots provided in the corresponding side walls, with the channel having at its non-connected edges of its side walls, outwardly extending flanges of generally arcuate configuration which extends from one end of the channel to the other end, with the flanges at the end portions of the channel extending into the slots provided in the side walls of the end brackets.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a link of the aforementioned type wherein the channel or spacer is made from a high strength steel, in the range of from 80 ksi to 140 ksi and the end brackets are made from sheet metal in the range of from 30 ksi to 60 ksi.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an end bracket for a link comprising a unitary body made from a sheet metal stamping, with the body having a pair of spaced apart side walls, a top wall and a pair of overlapping flanges forming the bottom wall, with the body being open at the front and back and with the body having a longitudinal axis extending through the ends of the body spaced between the side walls and the bottom and top walls, with the front end of the body being open and of generally rectangular configuration and the side walls having a pair of aligned circular bearing openings or bushings which are located on an axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an end bracket of the aforementioned type wherein portions of the side walls near the overlapping flanges are provided with elongated slots, and with the upper edges of the side walls are curved starting at a place above the axis of the circular bearing openings and extending in a direction away from the slots.
A final feature of the present invention is to provide an expandable link system suitable for use in heavy duty trucks, with the link being simple in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in use.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.